space_brouhahafandomcom-20200213-history
Astrid Eriksson
Astrid Eriksson is a C-Human, from Universe H007UB40-C. She has advanced Qi powers stemming from her intense Reiki Training, and is a crew member under Captain Rumina Keefa on the dogsbody ship Brouhaha!!. Appearance Astrid's most distinguishing features are her pastel green skin and crimson hair. These are features not found on any other known Humanoids, and are frequently the subject of comments by those she has recently met. She has blue eyes and Scandic features, and often wears her hair in twin pigtails, either loose or braided. As a dogsbody she wears a navy blue jumpsuit, with the Brouhaha!! team's logo on the back, though in her down-time and when she was in Universe H007UB40-C, she often wears flower patterned blouses or dresses with tights or slim-fit jeans. Personality Upon first arriving from Universe H007UB40-C, Astrid is quite closed and focused entirely on getting home. She is quite complaintive, and adverse to the work that she had to do. The more time she spends with the Brouhaha!! crew, however, the more she opens up and befriends the others, eventually transitioning to a caring, motherly person who is determined to become stronger to protect the others. History Astrid was born in Stockholm, Sweden in Universe H007UB40-C. Her father was a banker, often distant and working long hours, and her mother was a socialite, whose sole interest in her daughter was as a social piece to show off to her friends. She adopted her mother and her friends' upper-class habits, such as yoga and reiki in order to try and impress her mother and fit in, however her efforts were seldom sufficient. Her parents were quite strict on her grades, and wanted her to become a doctor or a lawyer in order to gain social standing, and as such were incredibly disappointed when she chose to study engineering at Uppsala University. It was after graduating, and getting a job as an aerospace engineer, that the Ancastrian Government's science department managed to teleport her into their lab in Universalis Primus. From here, Zelgi Reshiram, following an order to perform horrific experiments on her, kidnapped her and the two of them made their escape into Ecumenopolis, before joining the crew of the Brouhaha!! and escaping. Powers Expert Qi Practitioner: Having trained in Reiki for years, Astrid is well versed in moving her energy about her body, and instantly took to the practice once her key was unlocked. She is also notable for having both an incredibly large Qi capacity, as well as an astonishing Qi recovery rate. '''Combat Prowess: '''Combining her excellent Qi control and time spent kickboxing at university, Astrid is a relatively proficient combatant. She does not have excellent martial arts skills like some Qi-warriors, however her Qi skills help compensate for it. '''Chakra Unlocking: '''As a C-Human, Astrid is notable for having all of her Chakras condensed into the one of each Chakra-type. As a result she is able to unlock proportionally more of her Qi-energy than many beings, even ones who have been training their Qi for years. * '''Muladhara: '''By unlocking her Root Chakra, Astrid gains slight muscle definition, and her hair becomes more voluminous and spiky. * '''Svadhisana: '''By unlocking her Sacral Chakra, Astrid gains much more muscle definition, and her hair becomes incredibly wild and spiky. At this stage she gains a light aura. At this stage she has access to mild Qi powers. * '''Manipura: '''By unlocking her Solar Plexus Chakra, Astrid becomes visibly very buly, and her hair in addition to being wild and spiky, floats around her in strands. She has a burning golden aura in this form. She now has access to strong Qi powers. * '''Anahata: '''By unlocking her Heart CHakra, Astrid maintains her increased muscle mass and her hair is still made to float by the waves of energy that radiate from her. Her aura is a burning emerald green now, and if she doesn't concentrate her whole body floats in the air, as well as any small objects in her vicinity. She is able to create devastating Qi effects, and manipulate objects telekinetically. Her eyes glow with bright Qi-fire at this point. __FORCETOC__